Compartiendo Placer (Nueva vida-Oneshot)
by Eli Lawliet
Summary: Los dos estaban ahí, para ella, para amarla y complacerla... por que por una única vez, habían decidido trabajar juntos. AcexOCxLaw


Ya algunas de ustedes me habían sugerido está loca idea, y yo solo las complací, es la primera vez que hago un Lemon, así que… espero haberlo hecho bien y si no ¿practicare más?

Sugerencia de títulos, no me gusta este! xD

Mil besos corazones míos de mi alma!

**Disclaimer: One piece, el cuerpazo de Ace, Law y Sanji no son míos, todo es obra de la genial mente de Eichiro Oda-sensei.**

* * *

Nueva Vida- One Shot

Compartiendo Placer

Se encontraba postrada sobre la cama, cubierta con el edredón blanco de pies a cabeza. No estaba de ánimos para estar soportando los gritos de esos dos, ya llevaban así todo el rato desde que habían llegado, y para su mala suerte habían arribado a la par. Si ya de por si la cabeza le dolía con fuerza, tener que aguantar las pelas constantes entre Law y Ace no le ayudaba mucho a que disminuyera, y de no ser porque se sentía muy débil ya les hubiera pateado afuera de su habitación.

De golpe se sacó la colcha de la cabeza y se sentó, ambos al pie de la cama voltearon a verla, pero ninguno dijo nada, a juzgar por su mirada bien sabían que la tenían más que harta. En ese justo momento, antes de que alguno dijera algo, Sanji entró danzando al interior, con un plato de sopa que olía delicioso. Como Nami no estaba para atenderla, la pelirroja le había pedido al rubio preparar alimentos para su compañera, ya llevaba dos días tirada en la cama por un fuerte catarro.

-Muchas gracias Sanji –dijo mientras el cocinero le entregaba la comida.

-De nada mi linda Yashiro-chan –coreó feliz.

Las miradas de los dos morenos se clavaron como filosas espinas en el rubio, quien notó lo inapropiado de su comentario en presencia de ellos. Sonrió simpático para los dos para disminuir la tensión.

-Oh vamos, Sanji es el único que me está ayudando de verdad. Ustedes solo están ahí, alzando la voz como si me sintiera tan bien como para aguantar sus infantiles actos –recalcó la castaña.

-Ace no tiene nada que hacer aquí, no es de alguna utilidad –señaló acusadoramente Law al pecoso.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Gritó furioso.

-Como medico tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, te recuerdo por si no lo sabes, que soy el médico de cabecera de Hiro.

-Quieres aprovecharte de eso, pero no te lo permitiré.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto? –lo retó.

-Te mostraré –se tronó los dedos el pecoso para preparar sus puños.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Ya es suficiente! –Gritó Shiro- ¡Salgan los dos de mi habitación!

-Díselo a Law –dijo Ace.

-¡Largo los dos! –les arrojó con lo primero que tuvo al alcance, una figura de un zombi. Sanji estaba más que divertido.

-¿Qué hay de Sanji? –reclamó el de gorro moteado.

-Él se quedara a cuidarme.

-Sanji… -pronunció en tono de advertencia, Ace.

-Lo sé, lo sé… manos fuera –comentó mientras iba y se tiraba al sillón cercano a la ventana.

-Estaré afuera por si necesitas algo –habló Law.

-Yo también –dijo Hiken.

-¡Necesito que se vayan! –volvió a gritar Shiro en total cólera.

Siempre era lo mismo con ese par, no podían estar ni tres segundos sin que se quisieran matar el uno al otro, y aunque todos le dijeran que era la fantasía de cualquier chica que dos hombres como lo eran Law y Ace pelearan por ella, a su parecer era lo más ridículo del mundo. Habían logrado colmar su paciencia, aun más que lo que en algún momento Luffy lo había conseguido.

Sanji miró como terminó el plato de comida que le había dado y volvió a recostarse cómodamente bajo su edredón. La tarde estaba cayendo, dejando entrar la tenue luz de colores cálidos, lucía tan cómoda estando dormida con ese frío que él también se acurrucó en el sillón, igual no tenía nada mejor que hacer, salvo cuidarla y asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara… nada malo.

Despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos, las horas de sueño le habían sentado de maravilla, ya no le dolía la cabeza y su temperatura corporal estaba regresando a la normalidad. En la penumbra buscó al cocinero, pero él ya no se encontraba en el sillón, volteó en todas direcciones pero no parecía estar ahí. Estaba a punto de levantarse para buscarlo cuando Law abrió la puerta.

-¿Dónde está Sanji? –preguntó.

-Se ha ido –susurró mientras se quitaba el gorro y ponía en el perchero.

-Bueno, ya es de noche, tampoco quería tenerlo todo el día aquí, pobrecillo –comentó mientras miraba que el moreno corría el zipper de su abrigo. En eso, otra persona entró a la habitación, Ace.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó el recién llegado.

-Sí, ya me encuentro un poco mejor.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no había gritos o malas palabras? Los dos estaban en mismo espacio ¡y con ella! El pecoso tomó asiento al lado de Shiro. Con una de sus manos la atrajo hacia él para tantear su temperatura con la frente. Los ojos de la castaña viajaron hasta Law, quien inauditamente no dijo nada por el acercamiento del otro… ahora sí que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre todavía, pero creó que puedes hacerlo –dijo Ace mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Hacerlo? –preguntó confusa.

-No es algo que usualmente me ofrecería hacer, mucho menos tratándose de ti –empezó Law-, pero creo que esto será lo más conveniente por ahora.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No quieres que peleemos por ti, así que… ¿Por qué no te compartimos por esta única vez? –Las palabras de los labios del pecoso salieron sin ningún rodeo. Sus manos bajaron al cinturón de su bermuda y tirando de la hebilla lo sacó de un solo movimiento.

-Yo… no creó estar entendiendo nada –dijo nerviosa al notar que ambos se deshicieron de sus respectivas camisas y las arrojaron.

Sin pedir permiso alguno, aprovechando que él era el más próximo a la castaña, se acercó para besarla, hizo que se hincara para tomarla mejor, forcejeó con Ace para quitárselo de encima, no porque no disfrutara de sus besos, puesto que de antemano sabía lo buen besador que era el moreno, pero en esos instantes le preocupaba más el hecho de que Law fuera a degollarlo por estarla besándola en su presencia. Los labios de Portgas estaban más inquietos de lo normal, se trataba de un beso demasiado seductor, imposible no rendirse ante esa clase de contacto. Aun más grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió esa otra presencia a sus espaldas sobre la cama.

-No entiendes el concepto de compartir ¿Cierto Ace? –dijo Law.

El pecoso liberó los labios de Shiro y miró divertido a Law, era más difícil de lo que pensaba el tener que ceder para que él también lo aprovechara, aun así, tenía mucho camino que recorrer y la noche era joven.

La pena en el rostro de Yashiro era muy evidente, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que esos hombres estaban haciendo, ahora eran los labios de Trafalgar quienes jugaban con los suyos, ayudándose con una de sus manos para voltear el rostro de Shiro y así poder besarla a su gusto, siendo un poco más sutil que su antiguo poseedor. La mano libre del médico bajó desde su cintura a su vientre, anclándose ahí con fuerza.

Tener solamente que ver no era una opción, no estaba segura si estaba gimiendo por el beso de Law o por la mordida que Ace le había dado en el cuello y que ahora muy propiamente lamia, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esos dos actuaban así? Mejor aun ¿Por qué se estaba dejando convencer tan fácil mente en su juego de seducción? No podía resistirlo más, una mano ascendió hasta la cabeza de Law para intensificar aún más el beso que aun se negaba a dejar, mientras que con la otra acarició los ondulados cabellos de Ace, haciendo que succionara un con más fuerza su cuello… dejaría una marca muy fea de seguro, pero al diablo, se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Parecía hasta planeado, con perfecta sincronía lo hicieron al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Ace jugaban ahora con sus senos, ya la había cedido de torturar deliciosamente su cuello, ahora tenía otros dos buenos asuntos que atender, desabotonó con cuidado la pijama, dejando al descubierto sus pechos carentes de sostén.

Por otra parte, el doctor y sus agiles manos se colaron indiscretamente hacía el interior de su pantalón, aprovechando la movilidad que el elástico le otorgaba. Sensualmente y acariciando sus piernas al mismo tiempo bajó el pantalón hasta sus rodillas, como estaba hincada no podía quitarlo en su totalidad.

-Hacer el amor sube las defensas del cuerpo –le susurró Law al oído-, ambos queremos que te recuperes pronto.

-Ace –gimió de placer mientras apretaba sus manos contra los hombros del susodicho.

La humedad de su lengua le causaba un ligero escalofrió, la saliva se enfriaba muy rápidamente dado el clima. Lamia el pequeño botón rosado que coronaba sus perfectos senos, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su igual. Yashiro tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con el pecho de su otro amante, volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión que antes. Todos elogiaban las sexys manos de su doctor… ahora sabía muy bien por qué.

Quería gritar, pero la opresión en sus labios no se lo permitía, así que solo callaba sus emociones en ligeros gemidos que lograban colarse a través de los imperceptibles momentos cuando tomaba aire. La facilidad con la que Law deslizaba sus dedos en su intimidad era producto de la gloriosa excitación que ambos provocaban en ella. Ace bajó de la cama, y como si fuera un mago se sacó toda la ropa que le quedaba.

El otro moreno le impedía a Shiro el poder observar al pecoso, pero ella al no sentirlo cerca le extendió la mano para que volviera acercársele. Ace la tomó y la colocó en su pecho y valiéndose de sus propias manos hizo que la de ella descendiera a paso lento por su bien formado abdomen hasta llegar a su hombría. Comenzó a recorrerlo desde la base hasta la punta, dándose cuenta de lo bien dotado que estaba. Law liberó su beso para permitirle el observarlo, a cambio subió sus manos hasta cubrir sus pechos y acariciarlos también.

-Eres… muy lento –Ace el dijo jadeando a Law, estaba perdidamente extasiado con el recorrido que Yashiro le daba a su miembro.

-Tú exiges atención muy rápido –recalcó.

-Desnúdate tú también –le pidió la castaña. Ya había abandonado toda pena y sensatez.

No pensó dos veces en hacerle caso, al igual que Hiken, el médico se deshizo de su vestimenta rápidamente. Shiro dejó de prestarle atención a Ace y volvió su mirada al otro, no sabía cuál de los dos era el de mayor tamaño. Por primera vez le dio la espalda a Ace y comenzó a jugar con la virilidad de Law. En reclamó el pecoso terminó por quitarle igualmente la ropa a Shiro, dejándolos así, completamente desnudos a los tres. No quería que ninguno le reclamara por no ponerle atención, así que dejó a ambos por igual y se tiró a la cama, quedando acostada entre los dos. Desde esa posición podía apreciarlos perfectamente, llenándose de placer por tener a dos divinidades complaciéndola.

Los dos se recostaron junto a ella uno a cada lado, acariciando tiernamente su correspondiente mitad, y otra vez, sincronizados, cada uno se encargó de lamer de nueva cuenta sus pechos. No podía evitar retorcerse de placer cada vez que su lengua, dientes y labios la tocaban, más aun cuando sus miembros rosaban su cuerpo; estaban tibios y de seguro ansiosos por adentrarse en ella.

-¿Puedo ir primero? –preguntó Ace la castaña, ella asintió con un torpe sí.

Tenía que buscar una posición donde también pudiera disfrutar su socio, no iba a hacerlo mientras Law simplemente veía como la poseía. No necesitó explicarle a grandes rasgos lo que tenía que hacer, de rodillas apoyándose en sus manos estaría perfecta para complacerlos a ambos. Law tuvo que cerrar los ojos, era demasiado placer el que estaba experimentando, no pudo evitar tirar un poco del cabello de Shiro cada vez que su boca ahondaba más cubriendo su pene.

Con el doctor ocupado, el pecoso procedió a lo suyo. Apoyando sus manos en las caderas de Yashiro, poco a poco deslizó su masculinidad. De nueva cuenta quiso gritar, pero ahora tenía algo –literalmente- entre la boca que se lo negaba, a cambio, clavó sus dientes, ganándose un bramido de Law, lo sacó de su boca. Ace entró lenta y suavemente, para su fortuna, la castaña estaba cooperando muy bien.

Ace también estaba gimiendo con cada centímetro que lo sentía adentrarse, el calor abrazador lo envolvía en un éxtasis que jamás había conocido. Comenzó a moverse lento, sin embargo, los gimoteos de ella lo incitaban a querer perder el control y tomar más velocidad. Law volvió a llevar su miembro hasta su boca, Shiro lo aceptó sin chistar y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de Ace, aprovechando sus envestidas y coordinándose a la perfección.

Era un pecado ser amada por esos dos hombres, tenía ambos en su interior, jugando con ella a placer, lo peor de todo era que lo estaba permitiendo…

Los movimientos de Ace fueron poco a poco aumentando de intensidad, no le quedaba otra opción más que dejar de vez en cuando de satisfacer a Law para poder gemir a gusto, al pecoso le encantaba escuchar su nombre como suplica en sus labios, pidiendo que no se detuviera. De seguro Law se molestaba enormemente cada vez que Shiro suspendía sus atenciones para pedirle más a él, pero con una mierda, era su momento y agradecido debía estar que no lo había dejado solo observando cómo le hacía el amor, ya le llegaría su turno de quejarse también, por ahora, quería disfrutarlo.

No podía aguantarlo más, tenía que complacer las suplicas de su amante de ir cada vez más rápido. Le encantaba que la posición le diera mucha movilidad, pero de preferencia él hubiera querido tenerla boca arriba y así al mismo tiempo poder besar sus pechos o morder su cuello.

Por los espasmos que sintió sobre su miembro sabía que Yashiro había llegado completamente a experimentar su orgasmo, su misión estaba completa así que ahora él podía terminar también. Aun más profundo que antes comenzó a poseerla, no tardó demasiado en terminar en su interior. Cuando hubo liberado todo se inclinó en sobre su espalda.

-Mañana tomaras la píldora, no te preocupes –le susurró al oído.

Las piernas le temblaban, realmente no había escuchado con exactitud lo que el pecoso le había dicho, después le preguntaría. Se levantó y se puso de rodillas como lo estaban ellos, giró medio cuerpo y besó tranquilamente los labios de Ace, haciéndose para atrás mientras él también lo hacía.

Law la tomó por las piernas y la hizo acostarse en la cama, era su turno de complacerla y complacerse también. Ace se quedó al lado de su cabeza mientras el doctor se disponía a hacer lo que previamente el otro le había hecho.

Arqueó la espalda a sentir como la penetraba, tal vez Ace tenía la ventaja en longitud pero Law salía victorioso en diámetro. Comenzó a moverse tan despacio como podía, sacándolo en su totalidad y metiéndolo hasta cubrirlo todo, una y otra vez sin un mayor intervalo de tiempo del justo necesario.

Con su mano tomó la masculinidad de Ace a su costado y comenzó a masturbarlo, ¿Cuál de esos dos gemidos era más excitante? Los tres estaban envueltos en juego de quejidos, a veces fundiéndose en uno solo.

Antes de que el médico comenzara a acelerar el ritmo Ace levantó la espalda de Shiro, la sostuvo con sus brazos y la obligo a darle el placer previó que había realizado con Law. Para facilitar las cosas, el ojigris también levanto sus caderas, entonces ambos comenzaron con una nueva oleada de placer.

-Eso se… se siente muy bien… Law –le dijo gimiendo en cuanto sacó el miembro de Ace de su boca.

-Solo dime lo que quieres…

-Sigue así –respondió antes de seguir con la solicitud del pecoso.

Probablemente la espalda de Hiken estaba más que rasguñada, tenía que aferrarse a ella por miedo a caer pese a que los dos la tenían bien sujeta. Las estocadas del moreno iban y venían, ayudándola incluso sin ser la intención a profundizar su contacto con el otro. Ya casi parecía un acto de contorsionismo al tenerla en esa posición. Law se inclinó lo más que pudo hacia ella en lo que liberaba todo su líquido en placenteros espasmos, sus dientes se anclaron con fuerza en el estómago de Shiro.

En su contraparte, Ace también llegó al climax, liberando de la húmeda prisión a su parte más sensible y derramando todo en lo primero que encontró… probablemente la camisa de Law. Yashiro no podía si quiera respirar con tranquilidad, estaba sudando a mares y despeinada por tanto ajetreo. Ambos la dejaron caer suavemente al colchón para que recuperara el aliento.

La funda de la sabana estaba completamente fuera de lugar, el edredón había ido a parar al suelo junto a la ropa que estaba regada; solo eso había notado en la fracción de segundo que abrió los ojos y echó un vistazo alrededor. Se llevó ambos brazos al rostro, tapando sus ojos con los antebrazos… ¿pero qué demonios había hecho?

-¿Qué dices de un segundo round? –sugirió el pecoso de lo más seductor.

Yashiro se sonrojó rápidamente y valiéndose de la destendida funda tapó su cuerpo, ganándose un reclamó por parte de los dos morenos.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso? –Preguntó muy apenada, asomando apenas visiblemente su cabeza.

-No parecía como si te molestara después de todo –respondió Law.

-Era más el deseo, supongo –dijo Ace.

-¿Se les va hacer costumbre? –Quiso saber la castaña mientras salía de su escondite para sentarse, aun así, cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Por mí no hay problema… igual lo disfrute mucho –contestó el médico.

-Igual yo… ¿Qué hay de ti?

-No me hagas responder a eso…

Era una doble prisión la que sometía su cuerpo contra el respaldo, haciéndola alzar ambos brazos mientras aquellas audaces manos deslizaban la sabana fuera el cuerpo de la castaña. El aliento se le iba cuando la piel de una y otra mano rosaban contra su anatomía. Ellos dos no estaban satisfechos y muy probablemente buscarían más… algo que le era imposible negarles de momento, ya que, por más avergonzada que estuviera por hacerlo su cuerpo le exigía con igual fervor el calor y las suplicas de esos dos hombres.

Un beso fugaz, una mordida discreta, un toque íntimo, una lamida húmeda… tanto placer se tornaba tortuoso. No importaba ya quien estuviera arriba o abajo, al frente o atrás, igual cada uno la volvía loca a su manera, a veces salvaje, en otras tierna. Tenía todo para ella y su gozo.

Era una maraña de piernas y brazos, que astutamente cada una había sabido ocupar estratégicamente su lugar para no estorbar al otro. Ese cuerpo curvilíneo empapado y rostro angelical ofuscado presa de aquellos dos varoniles cuerpos hacían estragos en la mente de ese hombre.

El sudor cubrió su frente, su respiración estaba agitada y ni decir de la parte baja de su vientre que estaba más que completamente despierta…

Pegó un respingó, asustado por todo lo que había pasado. Miró su entrepierna y no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza. Contó hasta diez mientras inhalaba y exhalaba tan despacio como le era posible. Debía controlar sus pensamientos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su penosa situación.

Pasando unos cuantos minutos su emoción cedió, recobrando su estado basal. Se paró del sillón y abrió la puerta del cuarto. Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a salir, una voz lo detuvo.

-Sanji… ¿te marchas ya? -Preguntó Shiro un tanto adormilada.

-Ah –no sabía ni que decir, estaba sonrojado a muerte-. Si…

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? –le suplicó.

-Pues… -lo dudó, pero no podía negarse a la petición de una dama- Sí.

-Gracias –sonrió para él-. Cuida que Ace y Law no entren.

-Cla-claro –respondió tartamudeando levemente por su nerviosismo. Shiro volvió a meterse entre las cobijas y Sanji salió de la habitación.

Afuera, en la sala, el par de morenos ocupaba un lugar contrario en el juego de sillones, mirándose furtivamente con desagrado. Incluso cuando Sanji pasó por ahí, ni se molestaron en aparentar lo disgustados que estaban por no poder estar al lado de Yashiro. El rubio dirigió presuroso su paso hasta la cocina, tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de agua.

Escuchó su pequeña discusión, hasta eso que eran considerados por que no alzaban mucho la voz, pero era lo suficiente como para penetrar en la habitación en susurros. El cocinero sonrió, por supuesto que algo como eso no pasaría jamás, diría que ni en sueños, pero bueno… él ya había comprobado que no era así.

* * *

Sanji troll… obvio eso jamás iba a pasar a menos que fuera en la imaginación de alguien, y ocupaba a precisamente alguien pervertido para que imaginara todas esas cosas… quien más perfecto que mi amor Sanji xD…

Ahora sí, seguiré con mis otros dos fics en lugar de andar escribiendo One-Shots xD

Y ¿adivinen qué? *O*

Pronto traeré de vuelta Ace y Bellany en un nuevo fic "No sé si sean cosas de la vida" (**NO**** AU**)…. Pero eso hasta que termine ya sea "Una voluntad heredada" o "Nueva vida" la que acabe primero xD… probablemente Voluntad Heredada.

Ojala les guste tanto como "La sangre del Rey no ha muerto".

Sin más por ahora me despido, y espero leernos pronto : )


End file.
